Metabolomics Core The goals of the Metabolomics Core are to: 1. Provide consultation and training in metabolomic analysis. 2. Enable access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and services for metabolomic analysis. 3. Provide access to highly skilled personnel to aid in the analysis and interpretation of metabolomic data. 4. Develop and/or implement new technologies for metabolomics analysis beneficial to MDRC investigators. The Core owns, maintains, and operates a panel of MS and other instruments that are used to analyze metabolism and to perform metabolomic analyses. The Core accomplishes its goals by providing access to senior personnel versed in the use of technologies for metabolomic analysis. In addition Core personel provide consultation/guidance/training in the use of metabolomic analysis for MDRC members. The Core performs metabolomic analysis of specific metabolites and/or undirected metabolite analysis, and provides subsidies to reduce the cost of accessing these services for MDRC members, thus enhacing the research programs of all MDRC members (at all affilaited institutions) who have need of these services for their diabetes-related research.